Rising Obcession
by OMG Theo James
Summary: Have you ever had an obsession that you just can't seem too shake? Before Claire can go on any further in her life a new boy arrives at her school. She knows nothing about him either than that his name is Nathan. She doesn't even know if he is a shape shifter like her. But what happens when she is on a double date with Nathan and one of her friends for a dare , when she shape shift


Chapter One

heels clicked as I walked across the crowded gym floor. My dress swaying at my knees. I look around for Nathan as I clutched my wrists. I gripped my cup of

Cherry Kool-Aid Punch. I spotted Nathan leaning against the wall by the boy's bathroom. I waved my hand in the air showing him that I was here and I had made it without

any delays. it was hot in the gym while the DJ beamed music loudly through the black lined speakers. Spotlights in different colors danced around on the floor and walls. I felt

dizzy as if I was being jerked to life. My cheeks felt hot and so did the palm of my hand. I continued to look up at Nathan as I ran while trying to avoid people who were

dancing on the floor. I finally reached Nathan. I walked over to him and laid my head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I pulled away while I tried to

succumb my surroundings. I felt my head begin to pound as the DJ turned up the music louder than it was when I had first arrived. I felt like I was loosing my balance.

Falling for example. My cup slipped from my hand leaving a red stained puddle beside his shoe. The music got dimmer and fainter as Nathan surrounded me. I felt like I was

being jerked again. "Claire!" The screaming that sounded more like ringing in my ears, sounded more like Cole and not Nathan but it was Nathan who was shouting. I sat up

and faced the light of my bedroom, with Cole hovering above me. "Jesus! What?" I pulled the covers away from me, stood up to face Cole, and placed my arms over my

chest. "School. Your going to be late." I groaned. "But.. what if I shift?" I asked releasing my arms into the air. Cole groaned and ran him fingers threw his shaggy brown hair

and stared at me. His green eyes looking more like emeralds in the light of my bedroom. "Winter is over you aren't going to shift." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Are you sure?" He moaned. "God Claire I am not letting you play hooky anymore. You've done it way to much." I removed my hands from my hips and pointed my finger in

Cole's face. "I played hooky once." I pulled my light brown hair into a cruddy morning hair ponytail. "Whatever. Get ready, get to school, and then come straight home." he

ordered and left the room. I groaned and headed over to my walk in closet. The floor boards creaked as I walked across them. I turned the light on and opened the mirror

doors. I found a stack of clothes near my elbow. I grabbed the stack and sat them on my bed to see what I chose.

up long sleeve shirt, a white tank, and teal colored converse.

I walked into the bathroom and sat my clothes on the counter as I brushed my teeth and light brown hair. I

could hear Isabel rushing around downstairs. But for so unknown reason Cole was shouting at her. I clutched my brush with hands and swallowed hard. I finished curling my

long hair with my wand curler and headed downstairs and to the kitchen. I popped a piece of fresh bread in the toaster and watched the backdoor, expecting one of my

parent's to walk through it. I finished eating my toast and walked out the front door and to the bus stop by my house. I leaned against a lamp post as I searched around the

block for my friend Amanda to show up. After waiting for what seemed a decade I saw her scramble up the sidewalk and over to the lamp post. Leaning against it to catch

her breath. I glared down at her black leggings with peach and cream roses, her cream sweater that said "Love is Simple", and her cream slip on boots.

"You trying to impress someone?" I shook my head. "No. Are you?" I asked. She blushed and placed her two-satchled backpack on both shoulders.

"Maybe." Was all I got out of her.


End file.
